Lemon Funsies
by Warriorforest
Summary: Just some lemon fictions I'll do when I'm bored enough for fun.


Moss woke up, her arms around Berry. She held her cousin close in a warm embrace. Her eyes were drowsy and half opened. Her body went stiff as she slowly slid from the bed to keep from waking the red-haired boy. Once pulled away, she silently made her way through the dark house. The house seemed to look blue gray with early morning's little light. A sigh escaped the brunette as she moved through the dark halls to the kitchen. For the past few days, she had been making breakfast for both her and Berry. He would object, but she wouldn't listen, being too stubborn to. He knew it too; once she set her mind to something nothing would stop her besides her own laziness. She huffed, heading for the heater first. The house felt ice cold, and she knew he'd complain and never get up if it was too cold. Once the heater was turned on, she went to the stove to cook

Berry's silver eyes fluttered open to the light coming from down the hall that lead to the kitchen, the scent of tea and toast catching his attention. Yet, he sighed. She was at it again. Slowly, he moved out of bed and went to the kitchen, where she stood with the finished result of the tea. She stood crookedly, her weight on one leg and her hand on her hip. She then began to set the table for just the two of them, stopping when she saw him at the doorway. It was like her to smile in greeting before quickly hiding it and continuing. "Take a seat."  
Berry noticed the tone in her voice indicated she was still tired, but sat across the table as she stood behind him, pushing his seat in and placing his tea before him. "Thanks." He mumbled. Moss gave a small noise, returning to get the rest of his meal. "You woke up in time. It's almost done, and I was just about to get you up."

"You don't need to wake me up-" Berry objected only to be cut off. "Of course I do!" Moss stood with her hands on her hips, looking down at him. "Your breakfast would get cold then!"

Berry sighed, knowing better than to bother with trying to get his point across. She was stubborn, and she'd never give up so easily. Silently, he nibbled on his toast with her across from him. Things were quiet besides the small group of Pidgey outside the house, faintly heard chirping. "So," Moss began quietly. "did you sleep well?"

Berry only nodded, receiving a sigh in return.

Moss froze in place when she felt the silver gaze of Berry's on her chest and the rest of her exposed torso before he quickly looked away, flushed. Thankfully she had her undergarments on. Her body was wet with warm beads of water from the shower she took. "Tch. Don't you know how to lock a door?"  
Moss bristled, glaring. "You were out at Viridian. I thought it'd be fine to take a shower and you wouldn't be back until later!"

Berry grumbled, moving past her. "Black, hm? Why am I not surprised?"

"S-Shut up!" Moss squeaked, whirling around and looking at him. He must have been smirking. "Fine, I'll change it then." She sharply went to her dresser, pulling the drawer out before being pulled back. Berry's arms wrapped around her and he sat on the end of the bed, Moss placed between his legs. "You don't need to do that. I don't mind it." She squeaked, sitting up straight when he pulled on the strap of her bra. Moss felt the pressure of it weaken and the bra fell off. "B-Berry!" The brunette looked over her shoulder at him, her face red as he played with her undies. He seemed so calm about it, looking her in the eyes. Moss was a bit startled by him as he pulled off the only thing resting on her body. He turned her so she was facing him, and her arms crossed over her chest. Berry began working to remove his own clothes, seeing as she was too flushed to do so. He pulled his shirt off, letting it fall. Moss looked away, stuttering for words as his hands worked on his kicking them off along with the anything else that may block him as he fell back with her on top. Moss squeaked, her hands touching his chest. "W-What if we get caught?"

Berry looked up at her, her brunette hair falling forward. "By who? It's just us."  
"W-Well, actually shortly after you left before I got in the shower, my mother called. She and Silver are coming over to visit."  
Berry silenced her with a kiss on the lips. "When?"

"S-Soon.."  
"Long enough." Berry thrusted into her, blushing as she clenched around him. Moss dropped her head on his chest with a squeak. "Y-You could have warned me!"

"My apologies." Berry rested his hand on her back, gently rubbing her back before thrusting again. Moss clenched her hands into fists as he thrusted once more, moving into her faster. The brunette let a small groan slip out as he bucked roughly into her. He kissed her, slipping his tongue inside her mouth, and bucked again, swiftly pushing into her. "B-Berry.." Moss moaned slightly, her head resting on his chest while he pounded into her. He rapidly drove his hips into her, earning him a loud moan. "B-Beeerrrrryyyy~"  
Berry wrapped his arms around the small of her back, pulling her closer and slamming into her. Moss gasped slightly and he slammed into her again, becoming rougher. Her voice grew louder until she squealed. "A-Again!"

Berry grabbed her chin, pulling her lips to his as he slammed into her again. Moss gripped his shoulders firmly and he hit into her again, making her screech. It was just like that, ending quickly with the white sticky fluid dripping from her entrance. Her head rested on him and they both panted. After the silence settled in for a while, Berry moved her off of him and began dressing. He handed her the bra and underwear she was separated from earlier and went to her dresser, getting her clothes. Berry returned to her side, dressing her before lying next to her. "Moss! Berry!"

The two froze and their eyes darted to the door where Blue and Silver stood. Silver had his hand on his forehead and Blue stared, arms crossed. Moss quickly sat up, a stuttering mess before finally blurting out words. "I-It was his fault!"

Silver sighed and looked at Blue. Blue looked at the two, still staring. "We're going to have a long talk."


End file.
